Many individuals wear boots and other footwear having an extended ankle portion or collar that covers and supports the ankle. These types of footwear are often worn for various aesthetic and/or functional reasons. Given the extended ankle or collar, these types of footwear are often made to easily slip on and off the foot. A disadvantage of these types of footwear, however, is that some of them may not be secured tightly to the foot. Rather, the footwear may remain rather loose about the foot, which may irritate the foot and/or the individual after extended use. As such, it may be desirable in some instances to configure this type of footwear so as to be easily donned and doffed, yet secured tightly to the foot.